Celestia and the Hidden city (chapter Saturday or before)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Chicacolt isn't a city known to Equestria, and for a reason no one knows. When Princess Celestia is called to neogiate with the royal family of the kingdom. She finds the city has a dark past with history. Rated t for violence and death. Updated every other Sunday. This chapter pushed to Monday. On hold next chapter.
1. City of secrets

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Mlp. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Mlp, Hasbro and a few others.**

 **(20 miles from Equestria.)**

If this was any other mission, Celestia would have sent someone like Twilight or her sister Luna.

But this matter required her to deal with it personally.

She had been approached with a message from a messenger from a land called 'Chicacolt', the kingdom had wished to make relationships with Equestria… The problem, however, was no one was able or going to make the trip and they wished to meet with her.

She could ask Twilight… But she was busy running the school of Friendship, she wouldn't ask Cadence, she already had her hoofs full with Flurry and the Empire.

And she couldn't ask Luna…. She would have to handle it herself, she wasn't going to ask her sister who ruled the night to deal with something during the day.

Plus, from what she heard, the kingdom was just close enough that she could raise and lower the sun without it causing a problem to Equestria.

She had left her officials, Twilight and Luna in charge of Equestria while she dealt with the problem.

She was glad she had bothered to talk Shining down from sending every guard in her command with her.

"Almost there, your highness, I…. Pegasus…"

One of the guards pulling her chariot said as 2 Pegsi in metal armor flew up to the chariot.

"Princess Celestia, the council told us to escort you… Surprised you didn't bring more guards with you…."

The soldier said as he smiled before the other soldier pulled in besides the Pegsi escorting the chariot.

"The council? I thought Chicacolt had a king and a royal family!"

Celestia yelled as they flew through the air, she didn't like to yell but she couldn't be heard above the wind without yelling.

"It does, but the council oversees the little things like security…. Since you're here on royal business, they wanted you to have the best escorts in the kingdom…."

The Pegsi said before more Pegsi pulled up to escort them.

"Ice, your anything but the best escort for officials in the city… I'm sorry for the Sergeant, your highness, he lets his ego speak for him in most cases… Not his common sense."

The Pegsi said, Celestia saw that this soldier was an officer, a captain to be precise and she nodded, they guided her down as they landed around her, her guards moved but she shook her head.

"I'm going to guess you don't want an escort to the palace? Not that we aren't happy to do that… But considering the guards… You don't look like you need it… I'm Thunder Charge by the way, captain in the army for Chicacolt…"

Thunder said as he and the Pegsi soldiers cleared away from the princess, all looking at her for direction.

It reminded her so much of Equestria, she turned to Thunder, so it appeared that Chicacolt did have military forces, something the letter she had gotten from the messenger had told her.

"Can you please escort me to the palace then? I would like to meet with the royal family, captain…. I seem to be with a need for a guide…"

Celestia asked as Thunder nodded and motioned for 8 of his men to escort Celestia as he pulled his helmet down and over his face.

"This way, your highness… If you have any questions, feel free to direct them to me or one of my men…. Sergeant Ice Storm I apologize for, he has a very jumping the sword when it comes to things…."

Thunder stated as they walked, Celestia looked around, the soldiers didn't look too old, but they looked old enough to look like they've fought in combat before.

"Was your unit in combat recently, captain?"

Celestia asked as Thunder looked at his marked armor before turning back to Celestia with a smile on his face as they walked further through the city.

"Few skirmishes with a group of bugs like ponies…. That was… Five or six months, Chicacolt has been having some problems with resources…."

Thunder said as Celestia raised an eyebrow, the messenger who had visited her looked old… But yet she had seen there was nothing wrong with him.

"Has Chicacolt always had resource problems before?"

Celestia asked, she tucked away the possible mention of Changelings into her head, Shining Armor and the rest of her friends would need to know that Chrysalis was coming back.

"Somewhat…. We don't really get traders through these parts…. We've been a bit…. Down on our luck, your majesty…. So, the second we heard of Equestria, we reached out…"

Celestia heard from the captain, she looked around, the buildings looked somewhat old but modernish.

Whatever resources the city did have seemed to go to its people and not to the city.

"We aren't starving… We just… Like I said, we are down on our luck… We're here."

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter isn't the best, first chapters aren't my thing. As for Chicacolt? I will be explaining more on why Celestia is there next chapter. Next chapter will be in a few weeks on Maybe Sunday and will show Celestia meeting with the king of Chicacolt and the rest of the royal family. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Royal Family, revolting past

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Celestia and the Hidden city. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Mlp, Hasbro and a few others.**

 **(Chicacolt, Royal Palace.)**

Comet Haze continued to read from his book as Celestia was brought in with a squad of Royal Guards.

"Your highness…."

One of the guards said as the Prince looked up from his book and blushed, not expecting to run into company.

"Oh… Hello, Captain, who is this?"

Comet asked as he teleported the book he was reading away, allowing Celestia a look at the Prince.

He looked like a combination of a Unicorn and Kirin, he looked like he had small green talons on his hooves, his coat a mixture of forest green and midnight black.

His mane was a similar shade of green, and his eyes were ocean Blue.

She couldn't tell if he had wings or not but she could see a Cutie Mark of a comet speeding through space.

"Princess Celestia, this is Prince Comet Haze of the Chicacolt Royal Family…. Your Highness, have you seen your mother or father?"

The captain of the guard said as Comet continued to stare at Celestia with a wide-open mouth.

"Princess… Celestia? As in the same Princess Celestia who controls the sun? Who rules the Kingdom of Equestria alongside her sister? Princess Luna? Who defeated Lord Tirek and King Sombra and Discord?"

Comet said breathlessly as Celestia giggled, making Comet blush more as she nodded.

"Yes…. It seems either you've done your homework or I've become well known all over the world… Yes, I am THAT Princess Celestia…. Are your parents here? I do wish to talk to them…. They said I was supposed to come here…. Important business…."

Princess Celestia said as Comet nodded, still looking at her as if he hadn't ever seen something like her before.

"The Curse…."

Comet said under his breath before turning back to the Alicorn Princess.

"Yes, I'll take them to you…. You to them I mean…. Captain, go make sure the rest of the city is safe for the moment… Um… This way, Princess Celestia…"

Comet said as he walked away, Princess Celestia followed as the captain and the squad moved away.

 **(Upper levels of Royal Castle.)**

Comet moved out of the way and gathered another book with his magic from his curved horn as he turned to the Princess.

"Right through these doors, Princess… Um… If you need anything, I'll be right here… Just let me know…"

Comet said as Celestia nodded and walked into the room as Comet frowned and turned to walk way.

"If she can't solve the curse…. Then our entire Kingdom is doomed… Hmm…"

Comet said before turning and moving his crown to his head, he turned and walked away, they had only 8 months to stop the curse…

 **(Castle Throne Room.)**

Moonlight Thunder and Mystic Star.

They were the rulers of Chicacolt, the Patriarch and Matriarch of the Royal Family… and yet even they were surprised to see Celestia.

Both looked similar to Comet, though Moonlight was obviously much taller and wore a much fancier crown.

She didn't look at details, she would look at the details soon enough…. For now, talking was much more important.

"I am Princess Celestia of Equestria… I must thank you for escorting me here… I have met your son whom I've had the pleasure of talking to before I was directed here…. I wish to talk…"

Celestia said as both royals looked at each other before Moonlight cleared his throat to speak.

"You mean Comet…. Thank you for coming, Princess Celestia… But I am afraid the Peace Treaty isn't the entire reason we asked tou here…. Actually, the fact that you were even able to make it here is already surprising…."

Moonlight said as Celestia frowned, she turned and looked over her shoulder, searching to see if there were any traps or anything like a hidden amount of guards waiting to ambush her.

She saw nothing… The Queen cleared her throat and began to speak up a minute later.

"What my Husband is talking about is the Shadow Spell… or Chrono Curse as my son calls it… My son wanted you to cure it…. Please, you are our last hope…."

Mystic said as Celestia was silent, a curse? That was what they had summoned her to cure?

She frowned, curses were part of dark magic, something she hadn't seen since Sombra and Tirek…. The door opened and Comet entered.

"What my mother means is in 8 months, the curse…. Which had made us immortal… But at horrible cost… And if it isn't cured in those 8 months…. We will be turned to Stone Statues and be wiped away for good… So…. We wish to ask for your help…"

Comet said as Celestia was silent once again… So that would explain why the ponies seemed a little afraid of her and why other Unicorns couldn't fix this.

She guessed Comet and the others had tried to cure this curse and failed… And for some reason, they couldn't leave their borders… So, a local trader was probably contacted and given orders to meet her to lure her here.

She frowned, they had to lie to bring her here, she guessed Comet had probably brought on the idea…. If they hadn't made a situation that only Celestia could solve, then she would have probably have sent Twilight.

She meant no offence to her young former student, but at her age, she wasn't event close to how magically strong she was…. So that explained things.

That left a few problems in her ideas but she waved them off for the moment, they had to be desperate to resort to this just to get her help.

But then again, considering their lives were on the line it seemed, they didn't have a choice but to use this plan to try and survive.

"There is a curse cast on you?"

Celestia asked as Comet nodded, he looked at her and blushed but was able to speak more clearly.

"Yes… Many… Many… Many years ago, a wicked Unicorn called Shadow Ice cast a spell on us…. And our kingdom…. Since then, we haven't been able to leave the Kingdom… But we don't age…. And that curse is going to destroy us soon…. If it isn't removed…. Well… You know… I will apologize for using underhanded… Underhoofed, means to get you, but we needed help and I couldn't assume you would come if we had simply said we required your aid…"

Comet muttered under his breath as he looked at the ground, Celestia sighed, she didn't want to be angry at Comet or the others… They were scared and shy and unsure what to do.

And she would help them.

"Tell me everything about the curse…"

Celestia ordered.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! This chapter was going to be 2000 words… But I didn't have enough to make it so… As for Comet? He is supposed to be part Kirin and Part Unicorn… Which I will explain next chapter… As for the romance? Comet does like Celestia… Next chapter will be on Sunday and will show Celestia trying to figure out the curse…. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Researching the Curse

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Celestia and the Hidden city. Enjoy the 1800-word chapter. I don't own Mlp, Hasbro and a few others.**

 **(Chicacolt, Royal Palace.)**

Comet found Celestia in the Royal Library as he put down the book he was reading.

"I'm sorry about my father lying…. He believed the only Way to get you to be here… I've heard about Twilight Sparkle..."

Comet said as Celestia turned from the book she was reading and turned towards the Kirin.

"And you didn't believe she could solve this curse?"

Celestia asked as he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his clawed hoof as he looked around the room.

"I didn't think she had the…. Wisdom or experience, your majesty…. It isn't that I don't trust her, it's that her understanding of the spell to me I believed was inferior to your wisdom…. Not to insult you or anything… I'm just not sure how else to phrase it…"

Comet said as Celestia giggled, a noise that people didn't hear often, Comet blushed.

She knew it wasn't easy to talk about her age, she had heard many ponies and even a few dragons try and talk about it worrying they would be in trouble.

"It's quite alright…. And the peace treaty can wait for the moment…. I've heard of this curse from Starswirl the Bearded early on in my rule…."

Celestia said as she noticed Comet geeking out and giggled again, Comet had a love of the old history and possibly… She wanted to find out more about the prince.

But that was for a later date, she turned back to the book for a moment before turning back to Comet.

"This curse effects your subjects and you…. But neither me nor outsiders…. I wanted to get my sister and Princess Twilight Sparkle here…. They won't be affected by the curse…."

Celestia said, Comet grinned and Celestia fought the urge to burst out laughing, Comet reminded her of Twilight, so young but so entranced by every new thing he saw or learned about.

She settled for lightly tapping him on the head and ruffling his hair as he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, it's just… I grew up with bedtime stories of you and your sister… Every night my parents would tell me about Equestria…. Are you sure getting your sister and Princess Twilight will be ok for the kingdom of Equestria? I already feel bad luring you away from your kingdom…"

Celestia heard from Comet and she smiled and shook her head.

"Comet, if me leaving Equestria and Cantorlot was bad, I wouldn't have come…. I just wish you told me in the message your messenger said about the curse…."

Celestia said as Comet turned and walked to a bookcase before pulling out a book from it.

"Dark and his… Followers keep a close eye on Chicacolt, Princess…. Directly telling you had a chance of alerting him… Dark is…. Not a good Unicorn…"

Comet said as he turned to Celestia before speaking.

"Comet is the one who cast the curse and he and his followers… More like a cult at this point, took over one of the fortresses on the outskirts of Chicacolt…. That, and the bug soldiers…."

Comet said as Celestia's ears perked up at this as she turned to look out the window.

Bug soldier? There was Changelings here? She turned back to Comet.

"Comet, what did these bug soldiers look like?"

Celestia asked as Comet turned to look at her in confusion as he tilted his scaled head.

"Black and with plated armor…."

Comet said as Celestia was silent at this as she turned and looked out the window solemnly.

"Chrysalis…. Comet, do you know anything about the battle of Cantorlot….?"

Celestia said as Comet nodded and turned away.

"I know what they are…. Chrysalis, correct?"

Comet stated as Celestia nodded, Comet sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Well then we have 3 issues…. I'm going to have to get the guards and General Gust… How long will it be before Princess Luna and Princess Twilight arrive?"

Comet asked before there was a knock on the door, Comet opened it as one of the guards came in.

"Prince Comet, your parents wish to speak with Princess Celestia…. Do you wish to have me-…"?

The guard started to say as Comet shook his head and turned back to the guard.

"No, I'll stay here a little bit…. I'll talk later, princess…. I'm going to go get one of the guest rooms ready in case you have to stay the night…"

Comet said as he walked out of the room before Celestia motioned for the guard to take her to see the king and queen.

 **(1 hour later, upper levels.)**

Comet looked through his telescope at the stars, something he used to do as a foal… Or was it different in his case?

Being a Kirin was so confusing to him, he jotted down another note as there was another knock on the door as he turned to answer it.

Princess Celestia stood at the door with a white eye cover and a nightgown, Comet fought the urge to blush as the two royals faced each other.

"What did my parents say?"

Comet said, rubbing some fo the sand out of his eyes in exhaustion, he hadn't been able to sleep all day.

"This curse has a time limit?"

Celestia asked as Comet nodded, he couldn't tell if Dark was lying or truthful at the amusement of worrying people.

"6 months or so…. Unless Dark is lying…. I guess he wants people to worry about the fact that we don't have much time left…. So that's what we have to deal with…."

Comet muttered as Celestia nodded and began to walk away, Comet rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before he began to speak one last time.

"Good night, Celestia…"

Comet said before he began to close the door with his horn before he heard a response.

"Good night, Comet."

Celestia said as Comet smiled before going to sleep as he pulled the covers up and over his head, he opened an eye and took off his crown before he started to sleep.

It would be a little over 10 minutes before he was able to fall asleep.

 **(Next morning.)**

Comet pulled his crown to him with his magic as he slipped on his armor over his chest and then his hoof armor as he cracked his neck.

He rarely wore the Royal Robes, but if the royals of Equestria were coming, then he would great them as a Royal.

His robes were forest green, he brushed the dust off them and adjusted his crown as he opened the door to see a squad of Chicacolt Royal Guards outside, he motioned for them to follow him as they began their march outside.

"Good morning, Comet."

Comet heard as he turned and saw Celestia behind him as he turned and smiled in amusement.

"Good morning, Princess Celestia…. I was just going to walk to the courtyard to greet the Princesses when they arrive…. If you wanted to join me, I would welcome the company…"

Comet stated as Celestia nodded and walked alongside him.

"I guess all of us and our guards are going to wait for them? And are you sure it will be ok for Luna to come here? I heard she's much more of a night pony…"

Comet said as Celestia rolled her eyes in amusement, Luna had slept through the Invasion of Cantorlot… Just another reminder that Luna could sleep through pretty much anything.

"Perhaps, but if she has to get up, she will…. We will break the curse in a few weeks…. If there's anything Twilight is good with…"

Celestia started to say as Comet nodded in amusement and finished her sentence for her.

"Its magic…. I'm going to guess you have someone to watch over Equestria for you?"

Celestia heard from Comet as she nodded, it was glad for her to remember that her Nephew wouldn't be in command of Equestria, Cadence would help keep the peace and she had officials to run things while she was gone.

"Yes, I do…. When me, Twilight and Luna aren't researching the curse more, I have a few questions to ask you."

Celestia said as Comet turned to her and he nodded while they walked near the throne room.

"Fair enough, I'll be happy to help answer any questions you may have, Celestia…. I'm going to look into something soon enough… I want to see how strong Dark's forces are…. My parents want him on trial…."

Comet muttered, Celestia frowned, the only Unicorn she had ever fought entirely was Sombra and if Dark was anything like him, then Comet and his family were out of their depth.

"We're here…"

Comet muttered as they entered the courtyard, he and Celestia stood in the courtyard, it was full of trees and silver stone.

Both Celestia and Comet had their Royal Guards with them as Comet flexed his wings, he couldn't tell if they were true dragon wings or feathers.

"I guess they're going to be here soon?"

Celestia heard from Comet as she nodded and chuckled, covering her mouth with her wing.

"Yes, they will be here soon from the last letter I got…"

Celestia said as Comet nodded and cracked his hooves, trying to shake the exhaustion from his hooves.

"Yeah…. Anyway, I heard from the guards that Dark and his followers are starting to do something… Its worrying me, they've never been this directly combative…"

Comet said and Celestia nodded, it would be her issue to deal with the curse, Comet and his family would deal with Dark… She wished she had brought Shining Armor with her.

"There!"

One of the guards said as Comet and Celestia looked up to see Luna and Twilight as Comet watched them land and he chuckled and bowed in amusement.

"Princess Twilight, Princess Luna, it is an honor to meet both of you… I am Prince Comet Haze, oldest of the Royal Children and all that…."

Comet muttered as the two Princesses bowed before Comet bowed and then nudged Celestia as she ran and then hugged her sister.

"Luna, it's good to see you… Even if you're always sleeping…"

Celestia said as Comet laughed and Luna slugged her gently in the shoulder.

Comet could barely contain his excitement at seeing the duo.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Comet and Celestia are getting closer… I also want to point out will only write 2000 or more-word chapters when an important event in the story happens…. Next chapter will be 900 words and will show Comet and Celestia getting closer and trying to figure out how to break the curse. Until next, next Sunday or Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Dark approachs

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Celestia and the Hidden city. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Mlp, Hasbro and a few others.**

 **(Chicacolt, Royal Palace.)**

Comet watched the others as he looked at the book in his magic.

"Hmm… Blasted curse… I couldn't imagine what living forever is like."

Comet said as Celestia frowned while Twilight continued to work with Luna, Luna might have been tired but, she would be cursed as well before she let innocent ponies die.

"I can…."

Celestia said as Comet jumped as the Kirin turned to her.

"I didn't see you there, Princess Celestia, my bad…"

Comet said as Celestia smiled, she was coming to like Comet, he was a very nice pony and he would soon turn into a great King.

"It's ok, Comet… But like I said, I know what its like to be immortal… Or at least aging slowly… I've seen many of my subjects succumb to old age… It isn't a nice thing to live past your subjects… But I don't think you'd have to deal with that…. Maybe…"

Celestia said as Comet nodded as he turned back to one of the guards as the Earth Pony whispered something to him.

"Dark will be here soon…. Blasted Unicorn won't let things rest… Make sure the rest of the army is ready to deal with his followers…"

Comet muttered as the soldier ran off to deal with his orders, Comet rolled his eyes in annoyance and he turned away to walk away as he kept his book before he put his book into a satchel.

"I'll be back in 2 hours…"

Comet muttered as Celestia frowned and went to get her own guards, she had to deal with Dark and the rest of his followers.

It was time to see what Dark was, and what he wanted so badly.

 **(20 minutes later, 5 miles away.)**

Comet stood in front of 200 Pony soldiers as Comet stared out from bright white armor as Comet flapped his wings in annoyance.

"Hello Dark…."

Comet said as the rest of his men prepared their swords and spears as the Kirin stared at Dark and his followers.

Dark wore a long flowing black cape, along with a piece of armor on his head that resembled a silver crown with red jewel in it.

Black armor made him stand out, armor which covered his hooves, legs and chest.

He had red eyes and he had black fur and silver fur and a Cutie Mark of swirling particles of magic in the shape of a snow ball.

"Comet…. So good to see you, come to surrender…?"

Dark asked as Comet fired a blast from his horn, an Earth Pony right above Dark due to a small hill was sent flying as Comet stared at Dark.

"That's my answer, your never get Chicacolt nor will you get ultimate power like you want… Now surrender, or I'll make you surrender…"

Comet muttered as Dark's followers, wrapped in dark robes and piece meal metal armor charged Comet.

That was when a squad of soldiers from Dark's followers were blasted back as another voice called out.

"Dark Ice, I urge you to surrender before this results in further violence…"

Comet heard as Celestia flew down as her royal guards surrounded the Princess as 2 of Dark's Earth Ponies shielded the Unicorn with spears.

"Princess Celestia…."

Dark said as Comet pointed his sword at Dark and stepped towards the Unicorn.

"Step away from her, Dark…. This won't end well for you…"

Comet said as Dark only chuckled as he and his army vanished in a shroud of mist as Comet blinked in surprise as flames snorted from his nose.

"Another of Dark's illusions… He must be guarding something at Fort Rumblewood…."

One of the guards said as Comet snorted again and flames came out of his nose, Celestia frowned at this for 2 reasons.

If Dark was able to create illusions like this, then the Unicorn was a bigger problem than he thought.

Comet was a Kirin, she knew they would always turn into angry and destructive Nirik if they were angered.

"We're get him again… Back to the castle then…. I'm sorry for wasting your time, soldiers."

Comet said as the soldiers turned and dispersed in orderly rows as Comet turned, nodded to Celestia as he vanished into the city as Celestia watched him go before she frowned and turned back to her guards.

"Dark Ice…."

Celestia said as she senses something in the ear as she frowned in disbelief and shock.

What she felt was Dark Magic, a variant she had seen with Sombra… But this brand was darker, worse… Evil… She was in shock at seeing and feeling in her mind.

If Dark was dabbling in magic like this, then Comet had every right to fear handling Dark and his followers.

"What is going on here…?"

Celestia asked as she and her guards left, she had some books and her former student to consult.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yeah, so Dark is finally revealed and he has access to Dark Magic…. And yes, I know how Kirin are, Comet is a bit different… As for Comet and Celestia? They will get closer next chapter when Comet talks to her next chapter. Next chapter will be next Sunday and will eb 900 words. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Planning

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Celestia and the Hidden city. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Mlp, Hasbro and a few others.**

 **(Chicacolt, Royal Palace.)**

Comet frowned as he, Twilight, Celestia, Luna and his parents all stood in the royal war room.

"I didn't expect Dark to send an illusion like that…."

Comet said as Celestia turned to the Kirin and frowned.

"Dark has very powerful magic…. But using Dark Magic? I didn't think he would be this dangerous…"

Celestia said as Comet turned to his mother to speak.

"I should go and get the army together…. We need to take out Fort Rumblewood… The longer we don't take out the fortress, the longer Dark can prepare his forces…. Mom…"

Comet said as Twilight crossed her hoofs and frowned.

"Dark has been attacking for how long again? You haven't tried to talk with him?"

Twilight asked, Comet frowned and sighed at this as he looked to the side.

"Dark didn't give a choice to talk to him, Princess Twilight…. He took a fort that has been in our family for years…. That, and most of his attacks have hurt our subjects… I wouldn't really throw out the 'friendship' option for someone who's trying to conquer our entire Kingdom and possibly Equestria if we are to believe things…."

Comet stated as Celestia frowned, Comet turned to her at this.

"We might want to talk more on Dark… But my problem is more on how we could life the curse in time…. Dark is going to waste time with these attacks… And he knows it…."

Comet stated as Celestia turned to Luna to talk.

"Luna, I want you and Twilight to continue working on a way to lift the cure… I and Comet will handle Dark…."

Celestia said as Luna and Twilight gasped.

"Sister, thou haven't faced an enemy since Chrysalis years ago! You can't, let the princess of the night handle this vile enemy!"

Luna protested as Celestia shook her head and looked her sister in the eye.

"No, Ice has Dark Magic on his side and he's a threat to both Chicacolt and Equestria…. The cure to this cure is the more important thing at the moment, though…. You and Twilight can handle that better then I can, and I want to see just how corrupted Dark is…. If he is dabbling in the same magic that gave King Sombra his threating power, then this is something I want to handle personally…."

Celestia said as Luna sighed but nodded, Celestia was right, she was the best one to handle Dark since she was the stronger of the duo… Plus, if the curse ran out, ponies would suffer, Luna could handle a defeat, but letting innocent ponies suffer?

"Very well…. Comet, if my sister is to aid you, I wish only for you to help my sister in every way you can endeavor to do so…"

Luna said as Comet nodded while he cracked his neck in amusement.

"Princess Luna, I would only serve to aid your sister… She is one of my idols as are you… Besides, Dark is far too dangerous for me, as powerful as I may look, I am only one Kirin…. Besides, the fate of 2 kingdoms rests in us defeating Dark before his power grows too much to contain… Princess Twilight, I will try and reach out to Dark if I am able… But he seems to have made it clear this will only end in violence…"

Comet said as Luna smiled and Twilight nodded and levitated the books and papers she was reading to her face.

Comet rose from his seat and motioned for his guards to leave as Mystic turned to look at her son.

"Comet… Don't get hurt, this war with Dark is bad enough… Losing more family…. I can't handle it…"

Comet heard as he nodded and left with the rest of his guards as Mystic turned to Celestia.

"Please, Princess Celestia… Please stop dark… If not for the kingdom, then to help my son… He looks up to you as much as he cares about the subjects of our kingdom…"

Mystic said as Celestia smiled in amusement.

"Don't worry, your majesty…. I promise to use all of my power and magic to keep Comet safe and to protect both my subjects and yours…."

Celestia said as she and Comet left the room.

Mystic and her husband shared a look.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, another short chapter, next chapter which will be next, next Monday and will be a longer chapter, showing Comet and the rest of his forces along with Princess Celestia dealing with Dark in the battle of Fort Rumblewood and will show the opening of the battle and Twilight trying to lift the cure. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Battle of Fort Rumblewood

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Celestia and the Hidden city. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Mlp, Hasbro and a few others.**

 **(Fort Rumblewood.)**

Comet slammed an Earth Pony into the door, shattering it as he drew his swords at the rest of Dark's army as his Royal Soldiers gathered behind him for another surge.

"Push forward! Take them all down if you have to!"

Comet ordered as he turned to see a squad of Pegsi flying down to dive bomb he, his Earth Pony and Unicorn soldiers.

That was before a blast knocked them away before Pegasus Royal Guards attacked them.

Comet turned to see Celestia land, clad in golden battle armor, Comet was shocked.

"Where's Dark?"

Celestia asked as one of the Earth Ponies spoke up, both Comet and Celestia could see fireballs slamming into the fort and fights going on between Comet and Celestia's Pegasus soldiers/guards.

"In the war room…. We've been laying siege to the fort for 30 minutes and Dark launched an ambush on us before we even got here, your highness…."

The soldier reported before Celestia walked to the side of Comet.

"Then let us finally meet this… 'Dark Ice'…"

Celestia said as Comet nodded, a wave of Dark's soldiers surged through the next gate towards them.

 **(Chicacolt Royal Castle.)**

Fort Rumblewood was far away enough from Chicacolt and the Royal Castle that the battle occurring at it wasn't visible from the library where Luna and Twilight were researching the curse.

"I hope Princess Celestia is alright…. Maybe I should have gone with Comet to find Dark…"

Twilight said as she read another book, Luna sighed and looked at more papers before looking at Twilight.

"Thy sister shall be fine, Twilight… And your assistance is required on the books here… Victory over Dark… Lethal or not, means little if the curse isn't lifted in time… And from what I've heard with King Moonlight and Queen Mystic, Dark isn't someone peaceful talks wouldn't solve anything on…. Hmm…."

Luna said before she frowned, the paper that she saw on the curse was…. Different then what she saw from Twilight's research.

"That doesn't mean we should throw out peace talks… We don't know the entire story…. Wait, this doesn't make sense…."

Twilight said as Luna turned to her fellow Princess with confusion as she continued her reasoning.

"I just looked through the book where they said the curse was filed under… And this says that the curse would have activated long before now…. Either something about the curse was modified by Dark…."

Twilight said as Luna's eyes widened in panic.

"Or the spell Dark used isn't the same as the curse… Then…."

Luna said as both Alicorns blinked in horror at their realization.

Dark didn't curse the entire Kingdom to being trapped forever and not to age….

But it was a trap to lure them here… Dark was going after Celestia. They had to warn her.

 **(Fort Rumblewood.)**

Comet slammed a Unicorn into the wall before parrying a blow from an Earth Pony as the soldier tackled the Kirin Prince before Celestia blasted him off of Comet.

"This isn't going well…. We need reinforcements!"

Comet called out as Celestia scattered 4 Earth Ponies trying to stab her with their spears before another swung behind her at her back.

Comet blocked the hit before using his magic to toss the soldier into a bookcase, breaking it as the soldier slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Comet backed up so he and Celestia stood back to back, the entire foyer was ruined with fires burning, torn banners and other debris.

That was when they heard laughter, before Comet could turn to deal with the threat, he was hit with a blast that sent him flying.

Celestia could only watch in horror as Comet slammed into a stone pillar which crashed down on him, burying him.

She turned as the soldiers parted, a figure clad in pitch black battle armor, a hood and crown like object over his head.

"Princess Celestia…. Glad to meet you… Welcome to the true Chicacolt…"

Celestia heard from the figure as Celestia grit her teeth and looked at the figure.

"Dark…"

Celestia said as Dark grinned before the rubble exploded in a flash of flames before said flames knocked all of Dark's soldiers into the wall.

Celestia turned to see a flaming Nirik as she gasped.

Comet roared in anger and looked at Dark.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is short, I wanted to introduce Dark…. As for the curse? There is more to it that will be revealed next chapter… Next chapter will be not this week, but the week after that and will show Comet and Dark facing each other and Celestia meeting Nirik Comet. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. The war

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Celestia and the Hidden city. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Mlp, Hasbro and a few others.**

 **(Fort Rumblewood.)**

Celestia looked at the Nirik as he cracked his neck, flames snorted from his nose as the winged dragon pony looked at Dark with nothing short of hate.

"Ah, Comet…. I'm glad you could come, I see you've-…"

Dark started to say before he was knocking into the wall, making bricks rain down as the Nirik advanced on Dark, claws which licked with flames extended from his hooves.

"The only… Only thing I'm glad about Dark, is that you were enough of a fool…. Or you were arrogant enough to attack us… And now, for your crimes against Chicacolt, you will be coming with me… Or not at all."

Comet hissed as Celestia looked at Comet in shock before remember Nirik were fueled by anger and rage, which fed their emotionally charged fires.

And the anger in Comet's eyes was nothing short of bloodlust for the Unicorn.

As she opened her mouth to calm Comet down, he let out a roar which made fires lance from his mouth, scorching the ceiling and setting it on fire as he lunged at Dark.

 **(Chicacolt Royal Castle.)**

Everyone in the castle was busy at the moment, royal guards readying to defend the castle and the royal family if they had to. There was Royal Advisors moving around to tell the King and Queen what to do… And to possibly give orders if they had to at the moment… Not that anyone, Pony or otherwise, had more power than the Monarchs for the moment.

"Princess Twilight, Princess Luna, what brings you here?"

One of the Royal Guards from the squad Celestia had brought with her asked as Luna looked at the Pegasus before answering.

"We need to tell the king and queen there in danger… Dark made up the curse, or modified it, he wants to invade Equestria!"

Luna yelled as the guard turned to Twilight who nodded as the Guard nodded and opened the door before both guards ran off to warn Celestia what would be coming to their home.

"King Midnight, Queen Mystic!"

Twilight yelled as a group of advisors moved out of the way as both Alicorns stopped in front of the Pegasus and Kirin as both looked at the Ponies in confusion.

"Your highnesses, you're in danger, the curse Dark cast on Chicacolt wasn't to trap you! It was to trick you so Dark could invade Equestria when we were brought here!"

Twilight put in as Mystic looked at Luna who nodded before Mystic decided to speak, he could already tell something was wrong… The air smelt of fire… Which could only be from the battle raging at Rumblewood.

"What do you mean? If that curse didn't affect our aging, it wouldn't make sense… We would be dead and gone if that was the case, your highness…"

Midnight put in as Twilight frowned at this, the curse had to be changed somehow, it only aroused more suspicion at the moment… And that was the last thing Twilight wanted on her mind.

"I'm being 1000% truthful, your majesty… I have to be honest, I'm still researching the curse… But all evidence supports the fact that the curse didn't affect everyone in the kingdom… That it isn't a spell stopping you from leaving… It stops you from aging, but makes the illusion that you cannot leave…"

Twilight put in as Mystic hardened her gaze… Something wasn't right… That much was true.

 **(Fort Rumblewood.)**

Dark blasted at Comet, who dispersed it with a blast of flames from his horn as he growled and advanced on Dark, flames shooting from his body.

Celestia wanted to step into Comet's path, to stop him from hurting Dark… But Comet wasn't looking like he wanted to talk… He wanted to fight, and so did Dark.

As soon as he went to attack Dark, Celestia grabbed at him with her magic.

"I'd love to talk, Comet… But if your excuse me, I have to oversee the rest of my plan… Adios, Princess Celestia… Adios Comet…"

Dark said before Comet blasted him through the wall with a bout of flame as he growled, eager to fight Dark.

Celestia frowned with this, Comet looked too angry to calm down anytime soon.

And with the fires raging on in the room… She frowned once more.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this is the final chapter for now! I have a few ideas for this story… But I don't have the time to write many chapters for this story… I will be posting a chapter here and there… But for now, I want to say this is the last chapter. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
